Cuenta conmigo
by erza ushiromiya
Summary: Que seamos enemigos en este juego, no significa que debamos llevarnos mal, Beabato,


Después de que battler repitiera constantemente que no quería ver a Beatrice, que era un monstruo y que hubiera sido feliz si no hubiese nacido, ella solo quería llorar y terminar con su vida, pero en vez de hacer aquello, solo se quedo inmóvil tratando de reír. Como siempre, ella era la que reía, para ella una risa simplemente patética, como lo era ella. Mientras seguía inmóvil en su asiento, se pregunto qué hubiese pasado si nunca hubiese nacido, miro sus manos y su único pensamiento era que no quería seguir, en ese momento era incapaz que querer seguir con vida. La cara de odio de battler solo hizo que aquéllos pensamientos se hicieran más fuertes.

Ya no los soportaba, si seguía ahí no podría contener las lagrimas y las ganas de cortar sus venas hasta suicidarse. Suicidarse, esa palabra no sonaba tan mal en ese momento, tal vez si muriera battler seria feliz, era lo que en ese momento pensaba, aparto eso pensamientos por un momento para poder por fin hablar.

-Ronove, me retiro, asegúrate de no hablar a mis espaldas mientras no estoy.-su voz era baja y entrecortada, batter podría haber jurado que vio una lagrima correr por su mejilla, pero eso era imposible, en ese momento solo podía pensar que era una perra que no tenia sentimientos.

Desapareció en una explosión de mariposas, camino por el pasillo que la guiaba a su habitación, sus pasos eran torpes, sus pequeñas manos estaban afirmadas en la pared mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas hasta llegar hasta a su habitación, pero no pudo más, se tropezó y quedo inmóvil, su rostro apoyado en el piso, estaba lleno de lágrimas. Por algún motivo se brazo, ese abrazo era tan fuerte que si seguía abrazándose seguramente iban a quedar marcadas sus manos. Seguía llorando, no lograba entender porque battler la odiaba tanto, ella hacia todo esto por él, soportaba el abuso físico y psicológico de lambdadelta, solo porque ella lo amaba, pero el no a ella. Al pensar en esto no pudo evitar un grito de dolor en medio de sus sollozos, a quien le importaba si estaba llorando como una estúpida en el pasillo, no podía verse más patética. Escucho unos pasos que venían por el pasillo, pero ella no presto atención, solo inclino su cabeza hasta que sus mechones dorados que caían delicadamente por su pálido rostro, tocaron el suelo.

-Beato, ¿estás bien?

Se sorprendió cuando se dio vuelta y vio al pelirrojo que la miraba con una cara de preocupación, lo que no ayudo en nada a parar sus lágrimas. Él le extendió su mano, para que ella pudiera pararse. Como es posible que él estuviera haciendo esto, después de que le había dicho que la odiaba, seguramente era lastima, sí, eso debe ser, es imposible que battler sienta algo más que odio por ella. Ella tomo su mano, era increíble lo grande que era la mano de battler al lado de la de beato, lo cual se veía muy lindo. Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos hasta que el la abrazo, y sin soltar su agarre, limpio sus mejillas de las lagrimas, que por fin habían parado de correr por su sonrojada cara, luego de secarlas beso las dos mejillas, ante o cual ella sonrojo aun mas, su ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado tanto y su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Por que estabas llorando?, como es posible que la gran bruja Beatrice este llorando por la culpa de un humano incompetente como yo-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, incitándola a que ella también sonriera-Sabes, a pesar que te dije eso, no puedo permitir que una mujer tan linda como tu este llorando.

Acaso le acababa de decir que era linda, el solo pensar que el dijo eso hizo que ella empezara a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaba sola, estaba abrazada de la persona que mas amaba, de battler. El ante las lagrimas de Beatrice solo acaricio su cabeza, hasta que vio que ya no lloraba, la bruja dorada se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, se le hacía difícil pensar como una persona se podía quedar dormida parada. Cuidadosamente tomo su pequeña cintura entre sus brazos, el nunca se había esperado que su cintura fuera tan pequeña, ella seguramente no pesaba más de 50 kilos, ante estos pensamientos soltó una pequeña carcajada, como era posible que estuviera pensando eso mientras tenia a la mujer más hermosa que había visto, en sus brazos, claro que el nunca admitiría que encontraba linda a Beatrice, pero al pensarlo solo hacía que su corazón latiera mas rápido. Al abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación se dirigió a la cama, para dejarla descansar en allí. Antes, se aseguro de acomodar la almohada para que pudiera descansar bien. Accidentalmente a Beatrice se le habían bajado su vestido de los hombros, ante lo cual dejaba ver un escote bastante considerable. Battler al fijarse en eso, trato de no tentarse de tocar a Beatrice, pero era muy difícil no pensarlo. Sus pechos eran aun más pálidos que su rostro el cual ahora había dejado esas horribles lágrimas de lado y ahora estaba tranquilo, incluso se veía tierno. Para despedirse de beato, el beso su frente como queriendo decirle que el siempre iba a estar con ella cuando lo necesitara a pesar de ser enemigos en este juego, eso no significaba que no podían llevarse bien.


End file.
